Safe With Me
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Donnie was excitedly awaiting April's visit but when she doesn't come he knows something is up, so he goes out on a stormy New York night to find her in the worst possible way. Only rated T for blood and stuff. Based on the 2012 series. R&R please!


**Hey friends! I'm on top of the world considering I have two snow days in a row so I'm sorry if I disappoint you with an angst-y story but I finished it last night then accidentally deleted it AUGH! Okay read and review! **

_Safe With Me _

_Apritello _

Urgency.

Urgency was the only word suitable for this situation, there was no substitute.

Urgency in his mind, in his steps and strides, in his bones, and in his heart.

So much urgency.

When Donatello first got the text from April O'Neil saying she was heading to the lair to spend the day with the brothers, he was ecstatic.

There was one petty flaw in the turtle's plans though:

The message that had him running for another being's life had been sent over four hours ago.

Rain poured down in buckets from the sky and the scientist knew that as soon as it had turned to ice that April was in trouble and that he had to go find her. So he abandoned his brothers and slipped out on his own.

Donnie had ditched running across the rooftops for the New York streets considering that nobody else was out walking in a hailstorm and he'd have a better chance finding April on the ground since humans usually didn't travel by rooftop.

Cold water froze the turtle's eyes and made it hard for him to see the dreary landscape in front of him and he must've mistaken a trash can or a discarded bike for his crush at least four times.

This was not an enjoyable experience.

Donatello's white slitty eyes peered over into a darkened alley where he saw exactly what he didn't want to see.

April O'Neil.

April O'Neil bruised, bloody and beaten, sprawled out on the ground like a fallen angel. Her bag that she would sling over her shoulder was close by, rummaged through and empty.

She lay there, outlined in a puddle of red rain as the ice dug into her wounds and the genius couldn't tell if she was breathing or still.

Donnie dashed over and accidentally found himself sloshing around in the sticky, warmer liquid that riddled the alleyway but he didn't care as he bent over the injured girl below him.

"April...are you okay?" He asked quietly but with a sense of urgency.

"Donnie..." She slowly began to stir. "Donnie...it's a trap!"

No sooner than the warning had left April's mouth, the ninja was rudely awakened by a kick to the shell from one of the Purple Dragons.

Donnie had no mercy for the foolish crooks and didn't hesitate to smack the Dragon right in the nose with his staff, knocking him out on the spot but this was just the beginning of the ambush.

Meaty Sid, the largest of the trio, attempted to drag limp April away but got a blade to the shoulder making him scream and drop his victim.

Two crooks down, one to go. Donatello awaited Fong as he retrieved his staff from Sid's shoulder.

Finally the leader let out a battle cry and jumped down on the purple clad turtle from a fire escape with a cleaver in hand.

"Batter up!" Donnie hollered as he swung his Bō like a baseball bat and hit Fong square in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into a dumpster where he then stayed, his whole team beat.

"Please tell me your okay..." April whispered breathlessly from the ground.

The inventor kneeled down next to her and smiled. "I'm fine, the real question is are _you _okay?"

"They robbed me as I was coming to the lair in the rain. Fong took my phone and wallet then had Sid and the other beat me up. I've been laying here for about an hour." The blue eyed girl explained.

Before responding, the turtle picked the leader's pockets for April's stolen items and knowingly slipped them back into her purse. He slung it over his shoulder and went back to the injured girl.

"Your going to be okay, April. I'm going to take you back to your aunt's and patch you up." Donatello promised as he pushed wet strands out of the girl's scratched up face.

He felt his fingers becoming slick with ice and decided that he needed to hurry. If he didn't get April home soon, the outlooks of her living were rather drear.

The ninja cautiously lifted the auburn haired beauty off the ground. She hissed in pain and cursed at the wind, contorting around in the boy's arms to find a comfortable spot where he wouldn't be touching any of her open gashes.

Getting back to April's aunt's apartment wasn't easy for Donatello. He tried his best to shelter the injured girl from the sharp, stinging, icy rain even if that meant using himself as a mutant shield.

The turtle winced every time he heard April cry out in pain and spewed out calming words but the headstrong girl wasn't easily convinced.

When the fire escape that led to April's balcony finally came into view, both human and mutant were extremely relieved.

Donnie shifted all of April's delicate figure into his left hand so she could rest her head on his arm, using his free limbs to climb the escape and reach the balcony outside of safety.

His large and freezing fingers fumbled with the latch on the window, making him even more anxious to get inside. It took him a grand total of two minuets to open.

First things first, the scientist rolled the limp girl onto her bed which was directly below the entrance. The room seemed dark, cold, and empty on this particular night.

He easily closed the window and hopped to the middle of the room to start looking for healing supplies.

The washroom seemed like the obvious place to check first and inside Donatello gathered towelettes and warmed them up under the faucet. He walked back to April and rolled up her sleeves and pant legs so he could spread out the warm towelettes on her bitter skin.

They would melt the ice and the moisture would soothe her screaming wounds while he kept searching.

After rummaging through drawers and dressers, the turtle found some thermal pajamas that he thought would help the attack victim nearby. Proposing the idea, Donnie told April to let the towelettes stay on for about another minuet and a half then, when that time was up, put on the clothes while he searched in the hallway.

April agreed and Donnie made his way to the hallway, leaving her alone.

The hall was livelier and the ninja had to be careful not to alert April's nutty Aunt Leslie who was watching a gushy romance movie downstairs, of his presence. She would freak out that her niece was hurt and being healed by a mutant.

In a hall closet, the inventor snagged band aids, tweezers, and even some gauze. He vaguely remembered April telling him that her friend Abigail was studying to be a nurse so maybe that was why he found so much.

By the time Donatello returned to the room, April was all dressed in her pajamas and ready to begin the real healing procedures.

Carefully, Donnie removed the shards of ice from the girl's wounds on her arms, legs, face, and back. He pressed a towelette to the gashes after performing each removal so they wouldn't have an icy sting for long.

Wrapping the gauze around her legs, back and chest, and arms was essential for the large cuts, while smaller band aids were used for her face and shoulders.

Throughout the procedures, April was humming "If I Die Young" which alarmed the turtle but he put the thoughts to rest.

The freckled teen sat on the edge of her bed like a good dress up doll as Donnie dried and brushed her hair with his gapped tooth smile plastered on his face.

"Donnie I think my hair is good and brushed now." April finally grumbled.

"Sorry." He nervously giggled. "You need your sleep. Text me in the morning and tell me how your holding up."

A look of dismay crossed the female's face as he began to leave.

"Wait, Donnie. I'm not fit for staying here all by myself. Could you sit with me?"

Donatello's face lit up but he quickly covered it up with a sympathetic and caring smile.

He couldn't believe that her shell had cracked but under all that had happened tonight, he could understand.

"Of course I'll stay." He sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window at the storm.

"Thank you." April whispered as she curled up in his lap. "Now I feel safe."

The boy wrapped his arms around the girl, and together they stared out the window, endlessly.

**Okay this was supposed to be dramatic angst but I kinda failed cuz I wanted to give Donnie a happy ending this time so sorry bout that all you angst fans. At least it was dramatic! Heh? Got it I'm done. Please review and all that, even if your anonymous! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
